Ronnie Makioka
NAME: Ronnie Matthews AGE: 17 GENDER: Male ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Ronnie is a rather tall guy of 5'11" tall and weighs 144 lbs. He's in nice shape but not jock-muscular built. He has shoulder-length black hair and full lips and rather big eyes but has a sort of hollow look in his face. Not exactly 'pretty boy' but he's doing okay. He mostly wears a t-shirt or shirt with a vest on top of it and some jeans, some are designer which he saved up for and some are some cheap brand. Always wears sneakers. PERSONALITY: Ronnie lost his full original personality during his school years. He now acts like a typical 'Mr Cool Guy' in school. He's in a pretty popular clique of his class and acts like what the most people tend to do: hating school, bickering about grades, bragging about not studying and still getting good grades, being into dating and the opposite sex and always having something fun to talk about. Ronnie took this act over from a popular friend back in middle school and it gained him his spot with the populars. He's giving criticism like he should be in the school paper or debate club but he doesn't want to be involved in any more school then needed. He hates it and can't wait to graduate. He's a bit of a rebel, he talks back to teachers he thinks are too uptight, unfair with grades or something like that and gets in constant trouble with it, he spends like 3 out of his 5 schooldays in detention. He hates to be embarrassed by his mother who can be so 'loud and obnoxious in public' but secretly has a great bond with her. He studies to get good grades but pretends he doesn't because it's 'too nerdy to study for real and nobody else of my friends does it'. He hangs out after school at the mall, just checking people, laughing at people who wear clothes that are not cool and has gotten into a fist fight twice but wasn't the one who provoked or hit first. He's not that temperamental at all and rarely gets angry. If someone gets under his skin and annoys him he tends to just walk away. He's afraid that if he loses the fight he isn't going to seem cool anymore but it also just isn't him to fight everyone and yell and cause a scene. After school he also likes to take long walks through the park or to get on his bike and cycle as fast as possible until sweat drips down and his legs don't want to move anymore or he goes swimming because he knows he's not going to keep a nice body by just sitting on his ass all day. He also works at the supermarket and hates it but needs the money. He hates people flaunting their money because his mother works her ass off to do okay and taught him to work for what he wants too. He's also really bad with dealing with disappointment and tends to be bitchy towards people if he can't walk away and have some time to cool down and cope with it himself. He's however the peacemaker when others are fighting and wants to make sure the atmosphere is positive in a group, not negative. LIKES: Swimming, cycling until he drops down, walking through the park, hanging around at the mall with friends, looking cool, making fun of others and dissing school, getting good grades (secretly), talking back at an annoying teacher, avoiding fights (it feels like a victory to him to step away from a fight and keep the honor to himself), his mother, his pet parrot, his motorcycle and laptop. DISLIKES: School, detentions (boring and his own fault), late slips, fist fights (especially if he's in them, if he has to watch he pretends to find it cool and cheer someone on), rich people who flaunt their money (his mother is a simple woman and taught him to work for money too), his sidejob at the supermarket (he only still works there because he needs money for cool clothes and gadgets), the colors pink and green, being smelly (he always carries a can of deodorant to school to avoid this), the fact that he can't drink much or he's passing out. He's addicted to smoking (started it under peer pressure when he was 14 and is too addicted to it to stop even though he hates how his breath smells) and hates it. STRENGTHS: He rarely gets angry and can walk away from a fight and avoid it getting worse or started, he's in good shape from the cycling/walking/swimming, he can sprint pretty well because of this, he has above average physical strength, he works for what he wants and doesn't expect things to go differently at all. He's also good at getting two friends who are angry at each other making peace. WEAKNESSES: Horrible stamina because he's a smoker and after that great sprint he can't keep up for long, immensely driven by peer pressure and very sensitive for it, his attitude when disappointed - he would just walk away and wouldn't be able to immediately make up again which can anger the one he's mad at even more or he would vent his disappointment by being bitchy towards others. He's very protective of his mother and can give a possible new long-term boyfriend of her a horrible time because 'she always made it on her own so why another Dad who can just walk away?'. People abandoning him can make him overreact at them and it would be the only moments he'd get angry or sad or emotional in any other way. He also can't drink at all, after three glasses he's getting loud and a bit dizzy and after a few more he trembles on his feet before passing out or falling asleep right at the spot. FEARS: Abandonment, bugs, snakes (just looking at them freaks him out. He can stand it when on TV but in real life...). RELATIONSHIPS: Good bond with his mother, who is working in the same building as Shanae's father and they have a good bond. Friends with the party animals, cool kids. Crushes on Shanae. FAMILY: A mother, Anna who is 40 and works 10 hours a day, 4 days a week as a secretary. He has a father but the Dad left his mother when he was still really young so he doesn't count him as a relative. He also has a pet parrot. He's an only child. BIO: His childhood was all about his father leaving his mother at a young age, he was only six years old, and his mother's struggle to earn enough money to pay for the bills and to raise a child on her own. She however did anything to make sure her son wasn't short on anything (clothes, food, etc) and sacrificed stuff for herself to make sure her kid was doing fine. She's had some dates with other men but it never ended in more since she's too busy with her job and her kid to get into a real relationship and somehow, this gives Ronnie a safe feeling, all 'us against the world' and not another possible father figure leaving him. Her mother taught him the value of money and that if you want something, you work for it. So he did and studied hard and was a model student in primary and middle school. When he was 14, he noticed that being a geek wasn't going to help him through middle school and he got made fun of by the cool people he decided he was done with this. He used the allowance he got for clothes from his Mom each month to save this up for designer clothing, he saved up to get a haircut and decided to observe and examine how the cool people were doing it. When a neighbor of his got a girlfriend in the more popular league and became cool too, Ronnie noticed his chance and asked him if he could join in and so he slowly started to take over the traits of the cool people. At first people saw him as a wannabe and he spend his 8th grade year being the target of gossiping and the cool clique seeing through him. However, he kept holding on and 'working for it'. He even got a job at a supermarket (9th grade by then) and started to slip with his grades and to trade this for swimming instead. Somehow because he spotted some popular guys at the pool a lot, they got the talking and this time he slowly went up to the social ladder. He even abandoned a geek friend to be in the cool group (possible storyline?). He's now on top of the social ladder and as a bit of a rebel-ish guy he of course has had his share of girlfriends. He got his first kiss at the late age of 15 and from then it went fast. He even lost his virginity to mean girl Paige, because he had been as a cool guy bragging about it to his friends, no matter how nervous and not ready he was he went on with it and his first time was uncomfortable and the girl dumped him only a few days later because he couldn't talk to her without feeling nervous. Amongst all the chaos, there is his mother who loves him no matter what and whom he cares for immensely and Shanae, who lives two houses away from him and has been a friend of him since her father and his mother happened to have a job at the same company. The hollow look in his face possibly is because he's often a bit tired. He started smoking under pressure when he was 14 as a first act of trying to be cool and became addicted to it. He can't drink at all, after just two glasses he's already affected and after a few more he falls asleep right at the spot. OTHER: Other then the latest hits he loves J-rock/pop and anything from the sixties, which he learned to appreciate because his mother listens to it a lot. The latter he hides to like from his friends though but Shanae catches him humming those songs a lot. GAMEPLAY: As stupid as it sounds, he'd do whichever his friends do and would be one of those people being a bit on the background. He'd speak up when the group would discuss who to trust, where to go, etc and give good points though. He would resolve to threatening others with his weapon and highly overestimate himself. He would try to make sure nobody in his group would feel bad and would probably run and hide a lot as he can't run for too long. If he snaps, he could definitely resolve to killing. But he could also be one of those types who hates to be alone and would literaly beg people to team up with him. He can get manipulated into killing someone and is a candidate for being stabbed in the back.